


Elvira....Princess Of Hell

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the daughter to the king of hell, Elvira....You mother was a witch that your father doesn't really like to talk about.... You spent your life underground because daddy says so...... As a matter of fact you do everything because daddy says so.  But after the last because daddy says so argument you decide to show the king of hell that you do have a rebellious side, and you know just how to say I ain't just your little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> If you got any suggestions or directions for Elvira toss it out and I'll try and work it in somewhere enjoy

You stand in front of your father.. In your long black gown. You fiddle with the whit lace cuffs and wait for him to get done with his phone call.

"Now Darling what exactly is it you want?" He asks in his British drawl.

"I want to go up top." You say. Crowley looks at you suspiciously.

"Why?" He ask.

"I just do." You say defiantly. He looks at you tilts his head slightly and raises his eyebrow.

"Elvirrrra." He says in his warning tone. You sigh.

"Fine..... Alice Cooper is doing a one last time world tour and I want to go see him." You say.

"Wait a few years and he can do a private concert for you." Your father says with a chuckle. You roll your eyes.

"Daddy I'm serious." You say.

" I'm sorry Elvira.....your not ready for those self-righteous humans." He says. The door to his throne room was opened 

"Sir...." Nicholas one of your father's minions interrupted. You spin eyes blazing.

"GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" Your angry voice echos through hell's hallway. Nicholas stares in shock and you can see the fear in his eyes. Quickly he turns and leaves. With the flick of your wrist you slam the door shut. You turn back at you father who looks amuzed.

"Daddy please!" You beg

"No." He says picking up a file.

"But why?" You ask

"Because I said so." He tells you.

"That's not an answer!" You hiss.

"It's my answer." He says calmly, his phone rings and he glances at it.

" Dean and what can I do for you this time?" He asks he notices you still standing there and waves you off. Your eyes glare and you storm out.

"I'm not a child.... And I'm going to that damn concert." You say under your breath.

Several hours later you are dressed in a very short red dress. Your (y/hc) is swept up off your neck and your fee are squeezed into a red 6inch heels. You stand at the cross walks waiting for the light to change. Running out of patients you snap your fingers and it instantly changes. Cars tires squeel as they try to stop but you pay them no mind and cross the road toward the concert hall. You glance at a black 67 Impala and see the guy behind the wheel staring as he licks his lips. You give a small smile and he slaps the guy next to him on the shoulder. The passenger seems uninterested. They watch you sway access the road.

"This is gonna be fun." You think. Suddenly Nicholas and two other goones are standing in front of you in there black suits.

"Your father wants you to come home now!" Nicholas hissed You roll your eyes.

"Tell my father I will be back when i m good and ready.. You can also remind him that I am not a child! In the human world I would be considered an adult." You say pushing past. Nicholas grabs your arm.

"You can tell him yourself." He says. 

" Get your hands off me!" You say pulling away.

"You heard her...... Let her go." 

You look up to see the two men from the Impala. The shorter one pulls you away from Nicholas. Positing you between him and the other man...Nicholas's eyes cashed dark.

" Be in your best intrest to move on mister." He says. The shorter of your two saviors seemed to pull a blade from out of nowhere and gripped it in front of him.

" Funny I was thinking the same thing about you." He said. The taller guy also had a blade now, and they had you pinned between them it didn't take you long to realize they were hunters.

Nicholas glares at you before answering.

"No can do boss wants her back now." Nicholas says.

"Yeah well that's not happening." He says. You notice a small crowd growing and you freeze everyone who is not in this little circle. Luckily the hunters don't seem to notice. One of the demons lunges for you and the taller one meats him with the blade the demon screams before bursting into flames and suddenly fear is a part of you. If these two found out what you really are or who you are you're sure they kill you. You look at Nicholas who is now trying to decide what would be worse returning to your father or dealing with these two hunters.

" You know you won't be able to hide, Elvira.... We will take you back." Nicholas says then in the blink of an eye he and the others were gone. You unfreeze those around you as the hunters turn to face you.

" we gotta go." The shorter one says as they usher you to their car. He opens the door and you hesitate.

"Look honey it's us or them." He tells you.

You glance over your shoulder then slide into the back seat. Once everyone was insideand the car was in motion he glances at you in the mirror  
"I'm Dean this is Sam." He says. 

"Elvira." You say.

"Yeah we got that. You want to tell us what in the hell is going on?" He says gruffly.

"I'm not sure what you mean." You say nervously.

" I mean why did those demons keep saying they were taking you BACK to hell?" He asks.

" I don't want to talk about it." You say crossing your arms 

"Elvira we can't help you if you don't tell us whats going on." Sam says looking over the seat at you.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." You say again this time sounding as if you want to cry. You lay your head against the window and close your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and shine princess" Dean's voice wakes you from your sleep. 

"Where are we?" You ask.

"Welcome to our home." Sam says as he opens the car door for you. He holds out a hand and you take it as you step out.

"You live here?" You ask as you gaze at the door. It is tucked away under ground and reminds you of the door in the story of Alice in wonderland.

"Yep." Dean says as he heads inside.

" But it's so small." You say. Sam laughs.

" Well you know what they say. Looks can be deceiving. " he tells you.

Once inside you know exactly what they mean. It's so big you are sure it would take you days to see everything. 

"Told you." Sam says with a smile. Dean reappears followed by a Petit red headed female.

"Hey Princess what do you think of the bat cave?" He asks.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" You snap. Dean looks at you startled.

"I don't know I didn't mean anything by it." He says

"Well stop." You say lowering your tone.

"Sure sorry." He says.

"Hi I'm Charlie." The young woman says sticking out her hand.

"Elvira." You reply shaking her hand.

"Dean tells me you're gonna be camping out here for awhile. " she says. You look down at the hardwood floor.

"That' won't be necessary." You say awkwardly.

"Actually we insist... At least until we can figure a way out of your predicament princess." Dean says. You glare at him.

"Sorry Elvira." He says correcting himself.

"I don't need your help really..... They won't hurt me." You say.

"Demons? Demons don't care who they hurt and they don't need a reason to do it." Dean says.

"I should have just gone back with them. Now when they take me back it's gonna be so much worse." You say with a shake of your head.

"You don't have to worry because your not going back." Sam tells you.

"You don't understand... That's where I belong, I know that I never should have even tried to leave." You say. Your voice cracks at the thought of how angry your father is going to be with you.

"I..just had to....I had been trapped there for so long when I got the chance I took it you know?" You say.

"How long had you been there?" Charlie asked. You look up at her with sad eyes.

"My whole life." You say. The three of them look at you in shock.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked finally. You nodded.

"My mother...... She...... That is to say she chose...." You stumbled to find the right words with out actually saying how your other was a witch and your father having been raised and abandoned by one wasn't about to let that happen to his own flesh.

"Are you saying she...... Jesus!" Dean said 

"So you see that's where I'm supposed to be that's my destiny." You say finally.

"No it's not. You deserve to be free." Sam says placing a caring hand on your shoulder.

"Tell you what you and I are now roomies." Charlie says as she takes you by the hand and pulls you toward the hallway. You hesitate and glance back at the guys. Sam gives you a weak smile as Dean turns and heads the other way. 

"Oh man daddy is gonna be sooo pissed." You think as you let her lead you off to your new room


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie seemed nice. A little too hyper maybe but for the most the most part nice. You weren't sure how to react to any of them you were only use to dealing with demons and most of them were to scared of you or your father to be considered a friend.

"So tell me about yourself. Where are you from?" Charlie asks.

"Um the South." You say as you take in your surroundings.

"Really? I don't hear an accent." Charlie says.

" So are you dating Dean or Sam?" You ask changing the subject. Charlie laughed.

"Ah no their not exactly my type." She says.

"Oh. You know I appreciate all this but I can't stay... I don't even have any clothes or anything." Trying to come up with a reason to leave.

" Don't worry about that I'm sure we can find something for you." She says you give a half smile.. "Damn humans are stubborn." You think.

 

Mean while in the belly of hell.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT HAVE HER?!" Crowley hollars.

"Sir we tried but the Winchester's showed up" Nicholas's explained.

"She's with the Winchester's? Bloody hell" he said

 

Sam peeked his head inside the door.

"Knock knock, everyone decent?" He asked smiling.

"Depends what you mean by decent." Charlie jokes. Sam laughed.

"Hey Charlie could I talk to Elvira a minute?" He asked.

"Sure." She says getting up. "You two play nice now." 

Sam waited till she had left then shut the door.

"Elvira.. We need to know more about your situation." He says.

Who's we?" You ask sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Uh Dean and I." He says 

"Oh. Why?" You ask trying bto avoid the conversation.

"So we can help get you out of this situation. You know so your not always looking over your shoulder." Sam replies.

"Oh I'm not worried about that." You say matter of fact like.

"Why not?" He asks confused.

" Because I'm just gonna go back it's easier.." You say.

"You want to go back?" He asks sitting on the foot of the bed and looking into your (y/ec ) eyes. You shrug.

"It's my home." You say. He looks at you as if trying to figure you out.

"But..,.. I mean I understand... But you don't really belong there. Your not really one of them." He tells you. You stare at him and blink. That's exactly how you have been feeling as if you didn't belong there. You love your father with your entire heart and soul.... But you want more.. No need more out of your life.

"Your right Sam." You say. He smiles and Pat's your leg.

"So you'll let us help you?" He asks.

" um sure. But uh could I use your phone first?" You ask. He looks at you curiously, but he takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to you. "Thanks I'll be out in a minute." You say Smiling. Sam stands and glances at you before he leaves. You take a deep breath and dial your father.


	4. Chapter 4

You dial your fathers number and he answers on the first ring.

" Winchester if you hurt her I swear you will pay with your life!" Your fathers voice calls out angrily.

" Daddy....It's me." you say nervously. There is a moment of silence before he spoke again.

" Elvira... Are you all right?" he asked.. you could tell he was doing his best to remain calm.

" Yes im fine..." you say.

" Ok.. just come home and we'll forget this whole damn thing." he tells you.

" No... Im not coming back..." You say thankful you are on the phone

" Then I'll just come get you myself.." he says his temper beging to flare up again." 

" Dont... Please.. These men they wont hurt me." You tell him.

" Their Hunters once they find out who you are you can gurantee they'll do more than hurt you!" Crowley exclaims.

" Daddy I know you dont think this but I am capable of taking care of myself!" you insist.

" I know you are... but the fact is you still have so much to learn." he replies.

"Please Dad let me show you that I can do this... I can run things... And deal with these humans as well." You beg.

Crowley sighs.

" Fine but not the Winchesters.... You dont know what they are capable of... Get out of there... Get away from them now." He orders.

" Im trying but they are sooo stubborn." you say agrivated. You hear your father chuckle... 

" yes they are..." he agrees. There is another pause and for a moment you think you have somehow become disconnected.

"Daddy you there?" you ask.

" Yes..... Actually as long as you are there Maybe you could do something for me." he says

" Somewhere they are hiding an ancient scroll... They've been jerking me around telling me if I did this or that they'd give it to me..... But since your there if you could locate it...bring it back to me.....yeah that just might work......... " he says almost as if talking to himself instead of you.

" What is this scroll?" you ask.... 

" The key to everything. You think you can do it? " He asks. Suddenly you feel very nervous what if they find out you are lying to them, what if they find out you are princess of hell.... so many things could go wrong.

" Elvira? Are you up to this?" He asks bringing you out of you thoughts and back to the present.

" Yeah Daddy.. I can do it." you tell him.

" that's my good girl... You do what ever you have to to get and bring me that scroll... you hear me?" he says.

" Yes daddy I understand." you reply.

" Good oh and watch out for castiel he wouldnt hesitate to turn you in." he says.

" Castiel... the angel?" you ask nervously.

" Yes they have a real bromance going on.." he says annoyed.

" ok.... love you daddy." you say then disconnect. You take a deep breath and leave the room to go find the Winchesters.

You step into the large spacious room to find it empty. You think about starting to search the place for evidence of where the scroll may be but you have no idea where to start. You hear a noise coming from a nearby room and decide to investigate. You set Sams phone down on the nearby table and follow the sound. You find Dean in the Kitchen he's got earbuds on and seems to be dancing around while he pulls out a pan and then food from the fridge.. You watch him and styfle a laugh... He's so cute un aware that you are even there. He dose a spin and freezes when he sees you, pulling the earbuds out he smiles sheepishly.

" uh hi." he says embarrassed.

" Hi." You say smiling.

" Where's Sam and Charlie?" you ask.

" They had to go out for a bit.... You hungry?" He asks.

" that depends." you say.

" Onnnnn?" he asks 

" Do you cook as well as you dance?" you joke. Dean smiles 

"Better." he replies. 

" Then yea I could eat... if you let me help." You say.

" You bet you chop the onion?" he asks You nodd and pick up the knife and begine to dice. Dean watches you a moment 

" Your gonna hurt your self doing it that way." he says stepping behind you. He wraps he's strong arms around you and places his hand over yours helping your to propperly hold onto the knife. You can smell his cologne and the beat of his heart making your kneees weak...

" If you slide the knife with the grain it will go alot easier. " He says softly into your ear. You bite the inside of your bottom lip as you feel his breath against your neck.. He seems to be moving in slow motion and your own heart is quickening with excitement. 

" See how much easier that is?" he asks as he guides your hand 

" mmmhmmm." you manage to murmer.

Suddenly he pulls away like a scared rat.

" uhhh I.... I think you have it now...... I'll uh be over here if you need something." he stammers stepping away from you.

" Oh MY God....." you mutter to your self. " What have I gotten myself into?"


	5. Getting to know you.

Dean sets the plate of food down in front of you, before sitting across from you at the small kitchen table. You watch Dean as he takes a bite. He chews and swallows. 

"What are you waiting for? Dig in." He tells you. The burger is so big that it takes two hands to hold it. Cautiously you take a Small bite. The warm meat was like the best thing you had ever had.

"Holy Shit! This is what a burger taste like?" You ask amazed.

"Well this is the Dean Winchester special. You've never had a hamburger before ?" He asks in disbelief 

"No...." you say taking another bite.

"Do I even want to know what they fed you down there?" He ask.

You shrugged. 

"Not this... I think one time I had calf brains that counts as beef right?" You ask. Dean looks at you like he's gonna be sick. 

They fed you brains?" He asked you nodded.

"Yeah and you know what food taste way better cooked." You say. Dean looks at you as his color drains. You have to suppress a smile. Messing with these humans is gonna be so easy. You think looking at him with a questioning face.

"You ok? You don't look so good." You say.

"Yeah....so tell me about yourself." Dean said changing the subject.

You shrugged. 

" I already told you." You say.

" I know but I mean tell me about you." He says.

" I don't know what you mean." You say.

" Well your mom.....why would she....." he let his words fade 

" It's complicated." You tell him.

" Try me." He says.

" Well see my mom was a witch.....I don't mean like pain in the ass I mean an actual witch.... " you begin as Dean's eye push together confused. 

" Yeah so anyway .......she decided to make a deal with a demon and I was part of that deal....." you say finishing your burger. 

Jesus!" He says under his breath

"It wasn't all that bad really. Not like I was treated like adamned soul or any thing.... daddy always made sure had what I needed... well with in reason of course...." you tell him.

" Daddy?" He asked and you froze for a second realizing what you had said.

"I mean not my real dad of course. But he did raise me of course, so." You say nervously. Dean must have scensed your tension because he forced a smile 

"This Demon what was his name? " Dean asked quickly you said the first name you could think of 

"Nicholas. Anyway when I got older he would take me with to help collect a few souls,. But never long enough for me to really experience things top side.....he did warn me about your kind though." You say.

" My kind?" He said.

" Hunters. You are a hunter right...." you ask.

" Yes we are... but we'd never hurt you, non of this is your fault." He says as he places his hand over yours and looks deep into your (y/e c) eyes. Instantly your heart began to race... but not from fear. No this was something different something you had never experience before in your life. You immediately pulled your hand away from his...he gave you a look of confusion followed by a look of empathy.

The awkward silence was broken by Sam and Charlie 

" Hello....we come barring gifts." Charlie says as they both set several bags on to the table.

You sit there not saying anything 

" Well aren't you gonna open them? Sam says.

"Wait.for me?" You ask surprised 

"Yeah well Charlie had mentioned that you said you couldn't stay because you did have any clothes." Sam said. You looked at Dean 

"Did you know about this?" You ask him.

"Maybe." He said 

You reached in the bag and pulled out a hand full of t shirts in rainbow of colors as well as Jeans, shorts , a pair of tennis shoes. 

"We had to guess on the sizes but I think we got pretty close." Sam said. You say nothing just look at them trying to figure out why these humans would go out of their way to do something nice for you..... someone they had just met,and knew nothing about. Not exactly the self righteous beings your father had told you they were.

Come on I'll help you put things away." Charlie says. She pulls you toward the doorway.  
"Sam I laid your phone on the long table." You say looking over your shoulder.

"So who'd you call?" Sam asks curious.

" Bus schedule." You say. Before they could ask anymore questions you hurried to follow Charlie.

 

"Something seems odd with her don't you think?" Sam asked Dean as he cleared the table.

"Dude she spent her whole life in hell. Of course she's gonna be a little odd." Dean tells him.

"Yeah maybe. But seems she reminds me of some one." Sam said thinking.

" I got that feeling too, but who?" Dean ask. Sam shrugged but he was going to do his best to figure that out.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night when Dean, Sam, and Charlie were asleep ( or so you thought) you sneak out of your room and do a little exploring of your own. Carefully you make your way through the winding halls. You stop at the large library and slowly enter. There were wall to wall, ceiling to floor shelves of books. Most of which seemed to be in Latin, and French. There were two large oak desks in the middle of the room. Nervously you cross the floor and tug at the drawer in the first desk. It slid out and you begin to shuffle around the inside taking out different papers, in search of the scroll you father had asked you to find.

"Looking for something?" A deep voice asks from behind you causing you to jump. You turn to see Dean eyeing you, a beer in his hand.

"A pen." you say quickly. Dean crosses the room, his boots echoing across the wood floor. He reaches down and grabs a pen off the desk right in front of you. He holds it out and you awkwardly take it from him.

"Thanks." you mutter. You turn and head back toward your room.

"Elvira." Dean says stopping you. 

"yeah?" you ask as you turn back to face him.

"You want a beer?" He asks you. You smile at him sweetly.

"Sure." you say.

Dean and you sat in the Den, each of you downing more beers than you should. 

"So Elvira, what's your last name?" Dean says.

"Why?" you ask feeling the effect of the beer.

"Well, Sam and I we thought we'd help you find your family. Be easier if we had a last name." he says with a shrug.

"I don't have any family" you say

"How do you know? What about your dad?" he says

"What about him?" you say

"Well maybe he'd like to know he has a daughter." he says trying to smooth things over a bit.

"I don't have a dad." you lie. Angrily you stand up but instantly regret it. The room spins and you grab the desk for support.

"Hey, I got you." Dean says as he wraps his strong arms around your waist. 

"I'm fine." you say trying to push him away. 

"Look Elvira, why won't you let us help you?" Dean asks still holding on to you. You lock your ( y/ec) onto your eyes. 

"Maybe I don't want your help." you tell him.

"I think you do, I think you want my help, and more.' he says. He pulled you to him and Pressed your lips to his. Your arms wrapped around his neck to hold him close. He Picks you up and lays you on top of the desk, You breathe deeply as he climbs on top of you. Straddling you he smiles down at you. You smile back, letting him know you except everything he wants to give to you.


End file.
